


richjake is Canon (get it?? like the camera?? bc jake's a photographer?? i hate myself)

by actualsunshinejakedillinger (orphan_account)



Series: bmc wedding/proposal shit [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ;))))), Boys In Love, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Photography, Suicidal Thoughts, i guess?, it's just angsty for a few paragraphs but it's ok because jakey d saves the day, it's my favorite thing, jake is so extra i love him, minimal explicit language, old school lingo, photographer!jake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/actualsunshinejakedillinger
Summary: so my friend val and i came up with this headcanon that jake gets into photography so here's a cute lil fic in which jake is a massive nerd and surprises his bf with the dorkiest thing since michael and jerm'salso featuring something i saw in a fanart piece someone did of jake saying 'stellar' totally unironically so there's that too





	richjake is Canon (get it?? like the camera?? bc jake's a photographer?? i hate myself)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edge_lord_101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edge_lord_101/gifts).



> i've literally been working on this since before my waitress fic and here it is ! ! !  
> jesus christ i can't believe i'm finally done with this ahh  
> (also i may have promised my friend that the next five fics would be fluff so im going on an angst cleanse for a while lol but prepare yourselves for the gayest fluff ever. literally i might die from writing all of this)
> 
> enjoy my dudes !

Jake fidgeted with the buttons on his camera, not caring how many knobs he turned or controls he changed since the camera was off. The sound of his subway car rattling was a steady beat that distracted him temporarily from the boy seated on the other side of the car opposite him. His monthly camera film budget meant he had to restrain himself from taking a million pictures of his boyfriend every five seconds. Pan photographer problems. Every time they rode home from school together, Jake would insist that his boyfriend sit opposite him in the train car, to which Rich almost always agreed without question. Almost.

“Babe, why do we always do this?” Rich asked, a light cheerfulness to his voice that was absolutely mesmerizing. 

“Because,” Jake replied, not looking up from his camera. “I can see your beautiful face from here.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he flipped his head up to gaze across the train car. Rich giggled, folding his legs up to cross in front of him as he rested his elbows on the tops of his knees, balancing his chin in his hands. 

“Yeah, I can definitely see the appeal, you cheeseball,” Rich teased, wiggling his eyebrows back at Jake. He felt his heart flutter as he stared back at the smaller boy. Knowing it like the back of his hand, Jake clicked on the power button on his camera and positioned it at his boyfriend. He could feel himself smiling as he gazed through the lens at the adorable boy curled up on the seat in a blushing mess and pressed another familiar button hearing the satisfying shutter. Rich stared back at him in a fake-annoyed look. Jake chuckled to himself as he wondered how quickly Rich would revert to this position if he ever found out how many pictures Jake had of him like this. 

Sure, Rich knew that with Jake’s love for photography, there were bound to be pictures of him, but the joking nature that Jake usually put into the photos he took with Rich told him most of them probably got deleted. But no, there were probably hundreds of pictures they had taken together over the years. Selfies on dates, pictures from their high school days before they were dating, pictures Jake had their friends take when he knew Rich was being cooperative enough to actually pose with him.  It wasn’t his fault, Jake had always loved being able to capture the real versions of people in his pictures and no one loved the real Richard Goranski more than he did. The way he knew just the right way to capture the light on his freckled cheeks when they went out for coffee in the mornings before their Wednesday classes when the sun was perfectly golden and orange. He knew just how to set the exposure to capture the dips and waves of his messy bedhead hair. Especially how he knew there was nothing as beautiful as the moonlight reflecting on his soft, freckled skin when he was wrapped in Jake's arms at night. 

Jake Dillinger was completely amazed by the beauty of Rich Goranski and simply couldn’t help himself utilizing his ability to capture it. In fact, one album in particular had become his project for the past few years, compiling a timeline of the best pictures spanning the time they had known each other. From platonic selfies as best friends in sophomore year of high school, to a picture courtesy of Christine of the two walking into the school cafeteria hand in hand for the first time in senior year. It held the picture Jake waited to take of Rich as he first saw him upon opening the door as he picked him up for their first proper date. A sickeningly cliche picture as Jake held Rich’s had as he got his first tattoo after graduation.

He never expected to find someone who made him so happy, but he wouldn't trade their relationship for the world.

As their train car slowly screeched to a halt, the boys left, walking hand in hand down the street towards their apartment.

"Hey babe, we should stop by the shop and say 'hey'," Rich suggested as they neared Brooke and Chloe's florist shop next-door to their apartment building. Jake just smiled and shook his head, continuing to walk right past it and into the lobby of their building. Rich just brushed it off at first, thinking he'd ask Jake about it later as they hopped into the elevator. 

"Jakey, is something up that I don't know about?" Rich asked shyly, hoping he hadn't just forgotten something important. Jake chuckled dropping his hand from Rich's and wrapping it around his waist instead.

"Nope," Jake replied with a smirk. "I have a little something else planned for us tonight, though."

Rich grinned, following Jake's lead as they exited the elevator and walked down their hallway. A few doors down from theirs, the boys stopped as Rich kicked the door on his side, earning a chuckle from the both of them, continuing the tradition they'd had for a few years now in which they would kick Michael and Jeremy's door every time they walked past it, the other boys eventually doing the same to theirs. As they continued they reached their door, unlocking it and stepping inside as Jake's heart began to race. 

He was doing this. He was  _actually, finally_ doing this. The small velvet box in his denim jacket pocket burned with anticipation and, as he not-so-sneakily slipped out of the room, he ran downstairs, jumping into Brooke and Chloe's car as they sped away. 

As Jake had left so abruptly, Rich's shocked and confused expression only intensified as Michael and Jeremy burst into their apartment only seconds after the door closed behind Jake. 

"Alrighty Rich, let's go!" Michael said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He and Jeremy held onto both of his arms, leading the smaller boy out of the room and down the hall. Rich was too confused to resist. He opted not to ask questions, but as he was led into Michael's PT Cruiser, he needed an explanation. 

"Guys, what the fuck is going on? Where are we going? Where's Jake?" He asked, trying to use fake anger to cover up how nervous he actually was. His thumbs twitched as they tapped rapidly on his knee in anxious anticipation. Their responses were vague and only made him even more nervous. After that they drove in silence for a while, only making Rich's mind race even faster.

Of course he trusted Michael and Jeremy, but he couldn't help that he had a habit of expecting the worst when it came to surprises. He didn't hate surprises, far from it actually. He loved that when people, mostly Jake, surprised him with things, whatever they may be, it meant that they were excited for him to find out. That whatever the surprise was, they wanted him to be as excited as they were about it and he always was. 

However, that didn't mean that he didn't get a little anxious leading up to the big reveal. 

Still, as much as he did enjoy surprises, his boyfriend usually happened to be pretty bad at the actual surprise part. Which was fine! It was pretty endearing how flustered Jake got whenever he accidentally spoiled his surprises, but the thought was always there. Even if Jake couldn't stop himself from revealing every detail of his adorably charming plans.

This time was different. Jake hadn't mentioned a single detail about this and Rich was actually a little nervous. Plus, Michael and Jeremy were in on this, meaning Christine, Jenna, Brooke, and Chloe probably were too. 

Whatever this was, it was something big. He just let his mind wander as he stared at his hands subconsciously moving, only to be interrupted by a pale, freckled hand stopping his. As he glanced up, Jeremy was looking back at him sympathetically from the passenger seat. 

"Hey," he spoke softly, embarrassing Rich more than he'd care to admit. "Don't worry about anything, Jake's been planning this for ages and I promise when we get there you're going to love it." He smiled at the smaller boy before turning back to the front seat, retaking Michael's right hand in his left as Rich mumbled out a small 'thanks'.

The rest of the drive was filled with silence, with the exception of the radio playing quietly. Rich gazed out the window as he watched the scenery change from New York to New Jersey and the nervous excitement bubbled up inside him. As he watched, he was mesmerized by the towns he remembered so vividly that he didn't even notice Michael pulled off the road and down a short dirt path before parking. He timidly opened the door, stepping out onto the path, and he almost fainted. 

He was back. Rich hadn't been back to that park since freshman year and he never expected to be back that day, or ever for that matter. There were absolutely awful memories associated with that park and if he didn't have Jake with him soon, he was afraid he might have a panic attack. 

A couple months into his freshman year of high school, he went to the lookout point at Middleborough Park with the thought that he couldn't stand his life for another minute. He walked there from his house, sitting on the edge of the cliffside viewpoint and didn't think. He didn't think about his mom or how much he missed her. He didn't think about how his dad would lose his mind if he found out Rich had snuck out of the house. He didn't think about how his dad would probably get another beer to celebrate after that night. He just didn't for once in the past two months. 

No, Rich just couldn't think straight. Not that he ever could, but that place was just filled with too many memories. He walked down the trail marked 'Middleborough Lookout' and the moment he neared the point enough to see it, he just stopped dead in his tracks. There, sitting with his legs hanging off the edge of the cliffside and his arms crossed over the newly-added fence, was Jake Dillinger. 

He was sitting there just as Rich was that night back in November all those years ago.

* * *

Rich just sat at the edge, not afraid to look down at the rocky beach beneath him on the edge of the Middleborough Park lookout cliff and not thinking. He was fifteen years old and in the worst emotional place he had ever been. His mother, the one person he loved more than anyone else in the world, had finally passed away from the breast cancer curse she had been fighting for years. His dad finally conquered his ever-dwindling sobriety that night as he drove to the liquor store a block from their house and replaced everything in their kitchen with alcohol. He really wasn't taking it well, to say the least. He tried out for the school wrestling team just to give himself an excuse for all the cuts and bruises he had for those following months. His home life had gone to shit, he had started high school with his friends leaving the "pathetic depressed kid" behind, and at that point, he just really didn't like himself all that much anymore. He tried for months just telling himself that it wasn't important, that everyone felt the way he did and he should just get over it, and that maybe if he wasn't such a waste of space, eventually his dad would leave him alone. 

Ten months later and it still wasn't any better. He was done waiting for his life to change. 

"Hey," a voice rang out from behind him as Rich glanced over his shoulder, his heart skipping a beat. 

Standing just a few feet away was a boy, lanky and awkward with a camera around his neck and one of his hands casually gripping his opposite shoulder. A nervous smile covered his slightly tanned face and the rose glow of his cheeks was enough to send Rich's heart soaring. 

Yeah, he liked guys. He had actually figured out that he was bisexual quite a long time ago, but it wasn't like he ever told anyone, or ever planned on doing so for that matter. 

But with this kid, _damn_. 

"Hi," Rich answered, using every ounce of self-control he had to make sure it wasn't freakishly obvious that he was talking to the most beautiful boy he had ever met. 

The boy smiled at him, walking closer as Rich's heart went wild. Rich was about to turn away when suddenly the boy's hand slowly extended out to him and he just stared at it. As much s he was absolutely terrified to abandon what he had gone there to do that day, he reached out his own shaky hand, slipping their fingers together timidly as he let the boy help him up.His face immediately flushed crimson as he stood up fully, the other boy literally  _towering_ over his measly five foot three height. The smile that spread across the taller boy's face nearly made Rich melt into his arms as his cheeks burned with embarrassment. 

"Oh my God, you're so much shorter than I expected!" The boy exclaimed as Rich visibly winced.

The moment he did, however, it was as if a switch has been flipped and suddenly the boy was verbally backpedaling like mad. 

"Wait! No, no, no, no, I didn't mean it like that, I just didn't expect it! It suits you, actually, and it's pretty cute," he spoke a million words a minute before he slowed, stammering out those last words. 

In that moment Rich felt his heart do backflips, suddenly unable to control himself.

"W-what?" He croaked, his voice cracking without control, thankfully hiding his slight lisp that he was absolutely terrified for the boy to hear. 

The boy just flushed pink as he stumbled around words. 

"I, uh, I meant it. What I said, I mean," he mumbled, not making eye contact as his eyes traveled down to their hands, still together. He instantly jumped, separating them and apologizing profusely.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I should've asked if that was okay. You're probably really freaked out right now, oh god. You don't even know my name! I don't even know  _your_ name! I-I should go, it w-," the boy rambled nervously as Rich cut him off. 

"It's okay!" He spoke, cringing at the 's' that slipped through his lips coming out as more of a 'th' sound. He didn't look up afterwards, too afraid of the response. "R-really, I don't mind it."

The gorgeous smile that had faltered quickly reappeared and Rich slowly looked back up at the boy, trying his hardest not to look too lovestruck staring up at him. 

"You have a lisp," the boy mumbled, less of a question and more of a surprise. Rich waited to hear a laugh, but when none came he began to slowly relax. "Jesus, I didn't think you could get any more amazing."

At that Rich's already rosy face became beet red. He had to steady himself as his knees trembled and his heart doubled its tempo. His breaths were uneven and nervous as his eyes stayed trained on the taller boy's, no longer breaking their gaze.

"Y-you don't hate it?" Rich questioned shyly. He definitely wasn't used to this. 

The boy simply grinned, chuckling as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"I love it," he replied with a smirk. "It suits you."

They stayed still for just a moment before the taller boy stuttered a few incoherent words, turning away for just a second before looking back at Rich with a smile. 

"I'm Jake," the boy said, extending his hand out to Rich who gladly took it, exchanging a cheesy handshake. 

"Rich," he replied, trying his hardest to conjure up a smile to no avail. He had one thought running through his mind and he was absolutely terrified by it. 

_This boy has no idea he just saved my life and I'm actually glad he did._

A few seconds of silence later, Jake opened the flap of the shoulder bag he was carrying and pulled out a camera lens, carefully attaching it to the front of the camera around his neck. He glanced back up as he finished, his hair flopping out of his face as he did so. 

"Hey, so I actually came down here to take some pictures for a photography class project," he mumbled shyly, rubbing his neck and fiddling with the ends of his jacket sleeves. "But since you're here, could I maybe take some of you?"

Rich almost didn't even process what he had said as Jake looked so cute and flustered and once again, Rich couldn't help himself from staring,

"Y-yeah, sure. I mean, if you're s-sure you want to," Rich nervously answered, his heart spinning as Jake smiled wider than he even thought was possible. 

"Stellar!" Jake laughed, setting up his things as Rich just stood there stunned before bursting out laughing. 

He couldn't believe it. It had been so long since he'd laughed like that and as hard as he tried to stop, it just felt so... _nice._

Jake just froze, slowly raising his camera to his eye and taking a couple pictures, not to Rich's knowledge. 

After a few seconds or so, Rich calmed down a little, turning to Jake who had an absolutely unreadable expression on his face.

"Did you actually just say  _'stellar'_ _'_?" Rich laughed, surprising himself at how he actually smiled.

Jake just stared, absolutely mesmerized as he held the camera in his hands, knowing it contained what would likely be his new favorite picture. He chuckled, his cheeks growing hotter and his head bobbing slightly.

"Apparently I'm old school," he joked, earning a small smile from Rich that made his heart flutter. "You'll get used to it."

Both boys spent longer than they'd like to admit just getting to know each other between pictures. Jake guided him around the area capturing different angles, lighting styles, and even swapping lenses a few times as he subconsciously tried to spend as much time as he could with Rich. They continued like that for a while, Rich standing or doing whatever Jake needed, and Jake ignoring the scenery and taking pictures of Rich. Eventually, he couldn't avoid taking the same pictures over and over and ultimately put away his camera supplies, but not before reaching into his bag and pulling out an old Polaroid camera. He walked up to Rich, sliding his arm around the smaller boy's waist as he felt Rich tense up at the touch before relaxing and sinking into Jake's arms around him. 

Jake turned to the boy, smiling at him as he held up the camera, taking a picture of the two as it slowly printed out. Rich stepped away a few lingering moments after as he turned to Jake with a small smile. 

"I can't thank you enough for this. Really, these are amazing,  _you_ were amazing," Jake gushed as he watched the soft pink blush creep onto Rich's cheeks.

"It was my pleasure," Rich said with a smirk, continuing to surprise himself with how easily Jake had made him feel so much better. In the span of an hour or so, one boy who he'd never met before was able to distract him from all of the shitty parts of his life and just let him be happy for once. He _laughed_ for the first time in months and it was all because of this absolute dreamboat in front of him. 

"Can I, um, see the pictures?" Rich asked timidly as Jake panicked for a moment knowing every picture was of Rich. 

"S-sure," he stumbled out nervously, passing the camera to the smaller boy who began to click through the camera roll. Jake watched on anxiously as Rich's blush grew darker and Jake's heart pounded faster. After a few minutes, his fingers stopped pressing buttons and the camera as Rich handed the camera back to Jake, his eyes slightly glossy as if one word could send tears spilling from his eyes. 

"T-these are amazing," Rich mumbled softly as their fingertips brushed in the camera exchange. Rich's breath hitched at the slight contact as he suddenly became increasingly nervous. 

"Thanks," Jake blushed, slightly unsure if the compliment was genuine or if he was just too freaked out to say anything else. 

"But," Rich interjected, reverting back to the nervous tone he held when they first spoke. "They're all of m-me."

He spoke so quietly and timidly before Jake took one of his hands, understanding why his reaction was the way it had been and began to softly rub circles on the back of the smaller boy's hand. Both boys felt their heartbeats speed up, not that either would admit it.

Jake lost control of his verbal filter, unable to hold back as he gushed openly and embarrassingly. 

"Yeah, I mean, I like taking pictures of b-beautiful things," Jake said, immediately regretting it as the words slipped off his tongue. However, his brain wasn't done. "And I guess that includes beautiful p-people too."

He desperately tried to maintain a casual tone, but failed miserably as Rich lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Jake's torso, burying his face in the taller boy's hoodie. Jake felt his heart soar as he returned the gesture, slipping the Polaroid picture he had written on while Rich was looking at the pictures, into the other's jacket pocket. They pulled away after quite a few minutes, but neither of them wanted to leave. 

"I should probably get home, my parents will be wondering where I am," Jake lied, knowing he'd probably end up ruining whatever they had going if he stayed any longer. Rich nodded, walking through the park to the entrance side by side with Jake. 

"Yeah, my dad is probably waiting for me," Rich grumbled, wishing more than anything he wasn't. 

Jake stepped out onto the side walk, as Rich turned in the other direction.

"Call me!" Jake called out after him as Rich turned around to face him one last time, savoring the sweet smile on the other boy's face. 

"I don't have your number!" He yelled back, both boys walking backwards at this point. 

Jake just smirked back at him as he continued yelling, "You do! You'll see!" He spoke one last time before turning around again and jogging back down the sidewalk, his camera bag swaying beside him and his light brown waves bouncing.

Rich just smiled sadly as he watched him leave before turning away himself and dragging his feet all the way back home. 

* * *

Rich had the happiest day in months and it was all because one Jake Dillinger was kinder to him than anyone else he had known through one of the hardest times of his life. Shortly afterward he was introduced to the world of squips by a kid in one of his classes and he got himself one. At first, he thought he was happier. He didn't have any worries, his friends started hanging out with him again, and most nights his dad wouldn't bother to lay a hand on him. However, it didn't take him long to realize that that was the whole problem. He was stripped of his problems, his insecurities, and every little quirk about him from his lisp to his actual human feelings was taken away. He was just a blank slate of a boy who used to be broken, but now would give anything just to feel real. 

But he had Jake. He always did after that day. It was strange at first when all of a sudden Rich's adorable lisp that Jake loved was gone. When he no longer seemed genuine when he smiled or laughed. He told himself to be happy that Rich was doing better, that he should be glad that he had at least some small part in making him feel more comfortable, but it just didn't feel right. He knew what Rich was doing the night they met and he didn't regret a single thing he did that night, but he just missed how real it felt. They had had a real connection that night with real feelings and emotions, or at least Jake thought they had. He still would look through the photos from that night when he was lonely or upset, but after a while, it just wasn't enough. 

Eventually Jake began to take on a persona like Rich's. He joined a few sports teams, started going to parties, and even tried dating a few girls, but none of it felt right. The only thing he enjoyed about the new life he had given himself was that he was with Rich. Best friends, actually. They did everything together and Jake loved every minute of it. Well, almost. 

But nonetheless, they made it through. Halfway through sophomore year, things got bad. Really, really bad, but a world of good came out of it. They had friends, real ones, and Rich was free of his squip. Halloween night Rich's squip took over his body, finally done with Rich's thoughts and feelings constantly fighting what the squip wanted, and it set fire to Jake's house. 

Jake had never been so terrified in his entire life as he burst into his room upstairs to see his best friend in the entire world and his crush of almost a year surrounded by flames. He thought things were okay, that Rich was better, but as he wrapped that boy in his arm and dove out the second story window with him, he just wanted him safe. They would figure out the rest of what happened later on. He did stop and save one thing from the fire, though. On top of his bedside table was a box, a fairly large one at that, and as he grabbed it by the handle and jumped without hesitation, the two boys were safe. 

A few days later Jake was allowed into the hospital to see Rich. The events of the play had given him an insight into what Rich had been living with for almost a year and he was horrified. He had been admitted as well, on account of his two broken legs, but after four or five days he was allowed in to visit his best friend. 

The moment he rolled his wheelchair into that room, he couldn't stop the tears from falling. Rich was still unconscious, but also covered in scars and burns that each felt like a stab to the heart as Jake reached for his hand and held it tightly. Jake was there from the start of visiting hours to the end every day until eventually, his hand held Jake's back one day. Neither boy could stop the tears as Rich told Jake everything that happened with his squip from the very beginning and Jake couldn't help himself once again, just like the day they met. 

Jake told him he loved him, receiving a shocked, teary-eyed Rich who answered back the same thing. They shared their first kiss right there on that bed and after all that time everything finally felt real.

The years that followed that were the best of both of their lives. Before long the boys and their friends all graduated, moving to New York together and some attending college. Rich and Jake opted to live off campus from the school they both attended, renting an apartment in the same building as Michael and Jeremy's place and next-door to where Brooke and Chloe worked. They were happy and together which, for them, was all that mattered.

And now here they were back where it all began. 

Rich timidly approached Jake, brushing the tears from his cheeks that had accompanied his reminiscing. He looked so beautiful just sitting there with the wind in his hair and body relaxed, casually holding himself up with the fence post his arms were folded on. 

"Jakey?" Rich asked timidly, still unsure of what was happening. 

As Jake turned around he grinned at Rich, standing from his position and walking over to the smaller boy. Jake wrapped his arms around his waist, leaning down slightly as he kissed him softly. 

"Like what you see?" Jake asked, glancing around as Rich followed his gaze. He had been so focused on his memories as he walked up that he had failed to acknowledge the dozens of candles surrounding them in a warm glow. There were vases of flowers everywhere, mostly dahlias and globe amaranths, Rich's favorites. And then there was Jake, whom he always liked to see. 

"This is amazing," Rich gushed, turning his attention back to Jake who blushed at the compliment. 

"Dare I say it's  _stellar_?" Jake said with a smirk, earning a teary laugh from his boyfriend. 

"Really? You're still keeping that going?" Rich complained sarcastically, throwing his arms around Jake's neck and leaning into his chest. 

"As long as it still makes you laugh, then yes. Always," he grinned, pressing a lingering kiss to the shorter boy's forehead. 

They stayed silent for a few moments after that, just savoring the feeling of being together, before Jake pulled away, retrieving something that was leaning up against the fence post he was been sitting by just moments ago.

"Richie, I want to give you something very special. It's something I've had since freshman year and it's the second most important thing I'll ever give you. I started this the day we met and haven't stopped adding to it since," he spoke adoringly as he held out a photo album. Rich took it in his hands, tracing over the carefully embossed letters on the front reading 'for the love of my life' in beautiful cursive. "It holds everything I've ever been lucky enough to capture and as you can see by the title, it's for you."

Jake sighed contently as he spoke. He had done virtually everything to protect this album, from disguising it in a seemingly inconspicuous box whenever Rich came to his house, to diving out a window with it so it wouldn't be burned along with his house. He needed it as a reminder. A reminder that no matter what happened, they made it through that first day and could make it through every one that followed. Adding pictures to that album meant they were getting closer and closer to the day Jake would finally show him. The day he would ask him. Jake walked around the smaller boy until he could wrap his arms around his waist, resting his head on Rich's shoulder and pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. 

"I figured when we're done with this, we could use it as a coffee table book or something," Jake said with a chuckle, as Rich opened the cover and saw the first picture. It was him, the day they met, smiling so widely as he laughed. 

"That was the first picture of you I ever took. It's still my favorite," Jake gushed, blushing deeply as Rich stared at the picture for a moment before reading the words written underneath it in Jake's surprisingly pretty handwriting.

_'The moment I fell in love with you without even realizing it'_

Rich looked up, tears welling in his eyes as Jake stared back adoringly. He continued flipping through the pages, amazed by how many years worth of moments were captured in his hands. Not long after he started, he had to hold the book further away from his body to stop the tears for falling and ruining it. He was absolutely captivated by the sheer amount of love and dedication put into this. God, Rich loved that boy so much. 

His trembling fingers turned page after page seeing pictures from every moment in their lives together, significant or not. A cheesy selfie at the movies of the boys feeding each other popcorn. A group picture with their friends where Jake had his arms around Rich from behind just as they stood now. A beautiful photo from their first date of him that Jake had taken from across the table they were seated at. He continued further and further into their lives, breathing sharply and rapidly, his heart beating a mile a minute. 

It had everything. Every precious moment they shared through the years was captured beautifully in his hands. 

He continued, loving every surprise behind each page. 

Jake carrying Rich on his back as they moved into their apartment. Their prom photos. A picture Jake made their friends take at graduation with their matching caps. 

It was perfect. Every little memory he always wanted to keep forever was right there in front of him. He was so in awe of the beautiful collection that he didn't even notice Jake let go of him.

Knowing Rich was too engrossed in the photos to notice, he knelt down on one knee, pulling a small red box out of his jacket pocket.

Rich sniffled, flipping to the final page of the album as his breath hitched, his eyes widening. There it was, after all these years, the Polaroid picture they took together that first day. The picture that, until Jake apparently snatched it sometime earlier that day, had been in his wallet for years. The first picture they ever took together with Jake's old phone number written sloppily beneath it. 

He had to choke back a sob as he timidly reached down and traced Jake's handwriting beneath the photo, reading it carefully. 

_'Richie,'_

He grinned, blushing at the way he instinctively read the words in Jake's voice. 

_'Since the day I first saw you, you were and always will be, the most beautiful thing I've ever captured._

_Love forever, Jake'_

He broke, closing the book as he slowly turned around, stumbling backwards slightly as he saw his boyfriend kneeling down before him. He carefully set the book aside, his hands flying up to his face as his tears flowed down his cheeks.

Unlike the last time he was at that cliff, he couldn't stop smiling. 

"O-oh my g-god, Jakey," he choked out, wanting nothing more than to lift him off the ground and kiss him senseless. 

Jake just grinned, tears filling his eyes as he stayed as he was, but reached one hand out to grab Rich's. 

"Richie, as you can probably guess after all that, I have been waiting for this moment for years. You are the greatest part of my life and I can't begin to imagine where I'd be without you. So, Rich Groanski," he spoke, so full of love and adoration. 

"Marry me, and let's spend our nights eating cereal on the floor when there's a perfectly good table we could sit at. Marry me, and go to the movies so we can make out at the back like teenagers falling in love for the first time all over again. Marry me, and we can go to parties and ditch them to drink wine out of the bottle in the bathtub at home. Marry me, and slow dance with me at three in the morning with an unmade bed and candles on the nightstand," Jake spoke, both boys laughing slightly at all of his propositions. 

"Rich Goranski, the love of my life and the most beautiful person I've ever known, will you marry me?" 

Right there in that moment everything finally fell into place. Their life together had lead up to one point from the moment they met and this was it. 

He nodded slowly and steadily as Jake rose from his position, taking the ring from its place in the box. 

"Yes, yes, yes, _hell yes_ ," Rich mumbled out as Jake pulled him close, shakily slipping the ring on his finger before pulling their bodies flush together.

Jake slowly bent his knees slightly, sliding his hands around the underside of Rich's thighs and he jumped up into Jake's arms, linking his legs around the taller boy's waist and resting his elbows on his shoulders. 

"I love you so much," Jake mumbled as he pulled his new fiancé in for a kiss. "So, so, so much." He spoke between kisses. 

"So, so, so much," he spoke between kisses. 

Rich was seconds away from literally melting in Jake's arms as he broke apart their kiss and just buried his head in his arms around Jake's neck. His arms and legs gripped tighter, never wanting to let go of that moment as Jake did the same, holding him closer than ever before and not planning on letting go anytime soon.

"And I love you, Jakey," Rich murmured, his voice just barely audible through the fabric of his jacket sleeves. 

They stayed as they were for what felt like ages, not speaking, just holding each other. 

That is, until Jake eventually broke the silence.

"Hey, babe, I bet you standing over there with all the candles would make a really good picture," Jake spoke up, only half joking. 

Rich just chuckled, swatting him on the shoulder playfully as Jake laughed along with him. 

"Shut up, you dork."

"You love it."

"No, but I do love you."

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr and rant with me about bmc @gaytreebros i would love to chat with y'all  
> also all comments, kudos, etc are VERY APPRECIATED AHH THANKS SO MUCH IN ADVANCE i'll reply to all you dudes so feel free to leave any thoughts, questions, prompts, requests, or whatever else ! !
> 
> -el <3


End file.
